All I Ever Wanted
by sayyy-bayyy
Summary: Bella loses her mom in a tragic accident and is sent to live with her dad. When she feels all alone, will someone be there for her, or will she disappear into the darkness? Terrible summary, i promise it will be so much better. First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: So this is my first fanfic, and if it's terrible let me know so I'll stop, and give up.

Chapter 1BPOV

Tomorrow is my first day a school here in this crap hole place called Forks.

You see, up until a few weeks ago, I lived with my mom, Renee, and her new husband, Phil, in Phoenix, Arizona. Things were going pretty swell with Mom, and Phil, and I actually had met a few new friends. But then one night, Mom and Phil went out to dinner and I went over to my best friend, Jamie's house. Around midnight, I got a call on my cell from the local police station informing me that Mom and Phil had been in an accident.

Phil was driving them home, and a deer ran in front of the car. He swerved the car trying to avoid it, and when he did he ran off the road and hit the tree. Phil was killed on impact and Mom suffered some major injuries. Moments after the crash, supposedly an animal arrived at the car and mauled my mother. Atleast, that's what the police are saying.

So anyways, they called to tell me that they had already informed my father, Charlie, about the incident and that he was coming down to Arizona for the funeral, and then to take me back to Forks, Washington with him. I, of course, protested saying that I was seventeen and clearly capable of taking care of myself, but that didn't flow too well with the police, and Charlie was extremely thrilled to have me.

The funeral was packed. Mom and Phil knew everyone. Honestly, I don't remember much from those few days after their death and before Forks. It was all like a dream. I didn't really grasp that they were gone until the cold, damp air of Forks hit me.

The ride to the house was terrible. It was just Charlie and I in the police cruiser. Did I forget to mention that Charlie is the Chief of Police in the small little town of Forks? The house was exactly the same as it was when Mom and I left a long time ago.

During my first week in Forks, Charlie bought me a really old Chevy truck. At first I was skeptic about its abilities to run and not break down but it proved to be a good truck. I was bombarded with sympathetic glances and awkward welcome back hugs.

The next two weeks flew by fairly uneventful, with the exception of my new job at the Newton's Outdoor Store. Oh and their son Mike decided to make it his job to show me around town. Thanks, but no thanks. He's just not my type but he was nice.

And so now, it's the night before school starts and this is going to be my junior year. Let's just say, I'm not excited in the least to go to some school where hardly anybody knows me, and only Mike Newton likes me.

Charlie, I mean Dad, has been really nice in all of this. My first night there, he didn't hover like Mom would have. He gave me my privacy and I gave him his. I would cook, and he would clean. He left early, and got home late, so I practically had the days to myself. But when he did get home, he asked how my day was, and really tried to play the part of my father. For someone with not a lot of practice, I'd say he was getting off to a great start.

Buzz Buzz

_Buzz Buzz_

Oh look, a text from non other than Mike.

To: Bella

_From: Mike_

_Hey Bella, um I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school tomorrow morning?_

Ughh, I swear, that's all that he's been asking for the past week. Will he never hear my answer?

_To: Mike _

_From: Bella_

_Hey mike, I don't think I'll need a ride, I have my truck and I need to get there early anyways, so no thanks._

_To: Bella_

_From: Mike_

_Oh ok. Well I'll see you in the morning:) Goodnight. Sweet dreams Bella_

Thank you Mike! This boy is going to drive me crazy if he never gets the hint. Hmm, what time is it? 11:56, oh wow, I'm late going to bed. Better set my alarm clock and get ready for tomorrow.

Mom, if you're out there, please help me tomorrow. I don't know how I'm going to do this without you? Why did you have to leave me? I love you Momma.

A/N: Ok seriously, I have no idea how that was but I'd really love it if you'd review:)

**-Sayyy*Bayyy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I sadly own nothing, Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 2BPOV

"_No one, is as lucky as us. We're not at the end but we've already won…" _Ughh. Its 5:30 on my first day of school, and all I want to do is go back to bed.

Knock, knock, knock

"Bells, are you up yet?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm up." Not! I'm going back to sleep where I belong. Hmm, warm covers, fuzzy socks, soft pillow, and Dad shaking the bed. "What Dad?!?"

"When I asked if you were up, I didn't mean are you conscious enough to hear me and reply. I meant, is your butt out of bed and getting ready? Now don't make me get the water."

"NO! Please don't. I promise I'm getting up." Whoa the floor is cold. "See, I'm up and moving."

"Good Bells. Well I got to head in early this morning but have a good first day. I love you, kid."

"Love you too, Dad. Have fun at work." And with a kiss on the head, my father was gone. Well now that I'm here alone, with no one to wake me up, I can sleep. Wait, no I can't, if no one is here to wake me up then I'll over sleep. Looks like I've really got to do this.

What to wear, what to wear? I really should have done this last night. With all of these choices, I don't know what to wear. This was so easy when Mom would come in and wake me up, and while I was waking up, would pick out my clothes. Now I'm left with all the decisions. _I really miss you Mom._

After a mere ten minutes of scanning my wardrobe, I decided on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white wrap a round top with a navy camisole underneath, and my favorite pair of converse.

Man I really need a shower. Only 6, I have plenty of time. I love the scent of my strawberry shampoo; Mom was the one who got me hooked on it. Well this shower has probably taken long enough.

Oh crap, its 6:30, I've got to be out of here by 7:15. Well it seems like all hope is lost for controlling the beast I call hair this morning. It's a good thing I've got enough curl to have an excuse for skipping out on the straightener. You see I have long, mahogany, curls that travel down to just below my shoulder blades. Every girl in Phoenix was jealous of my curls, but me, well I just learned to let them do their own thing.

I really don't want to put on make-up this morning, and its not like I need any foundation or cover up. And Jamie always told me that if I wore too much eye make-up, nobody would see my beautiful, chocolate eyes. I, of course, never believed her, but went along with her theory for her sake. So the final decision on make-up: No.

7:10. Well looks like breakfast is out of the question. I really hope Charlie has so pop-tarts; I love making pop-tart babies when I'm running late. (**AN: I'll explain**) Open cabinet doors, no pop-tarts, no cereal, no peanut butter crackers. I'll just have to go to the store after school and stock the cabinets for Charlie.

7:15. I'm going to be late! But it was so worth it to stop by McDonald's and grab a biscuit and coffee. Besides, I'll just tell them I got lost. Yeah, that should work.

School officially starts at 7:30, I officially got there at 7:33 after a great deal of speeding and risking my life, just to arrive at school on time, and Ms. Cope simply will not bend the rules and mark me on time. So much for fairness. Not to mention the fact that her slowness at the front desk made me ten minutes later than I should have been. But I did need my schedule.

1st English

2nd Pre-Cal

3rd History

Lunch

More history

4th Biology

5th Gym

Ok, so I didn't totally hate my schedule. I actually enjoy English, history, and biology. But as for pre-cal, and gym, well lets just say they aren't my favorites.

Now that it's 7:45, I think it's high time to venture into my English class.

**AN**: ok so I hope this went well. The song in the beginning was Where The Lines Overlap by Paramore. And as for the pop-tart babies, well that's simply two different flavored pop-tarts placed back into one wrapper and popped in the microwave until the melt together and form a pop-tart baby. This is a patented invention by my dearest friend Lucas and I, invented after a long night of laughter and movies.


End file.
